


Cacti

by Kalloway



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Post-First Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sent to do a lifestyle piece for a magazine, journalist Cammi finds that Radiator Springs has a lot of personality. And cacti.





	Cacti

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 30th, 2014.

_\--There is no worse way to start a vacation, even if it's a working vacation, than with a flat tire.--_

Cammi cursed her luck. Not just the flat front tire, but her luck in general. Sure, a slow leak would have been a thousand times better than the utter blowout that had her sitting just off the edge of the road and staring precariously at a patch of cactus. But she had neither a slow leak nor much of a choice in her current writing assignment. The magazine wanted a lifestyle piece on Radiator Springs, hot new small town in the middle of absolutely nowhere.

So there she was, minus one tire and plus one near-brush with cacti.

"Hey there, you look like you could use a tow."

Cammi somehow hadn't heard the tow truck approach, but there he was, all buck-toothed and hoodless and rusty. She hadn't even called for help yet. Had he somehow heard her?

"Yes," Cammi admitted. "I'm on my way to Radiator Springs and..."

"Well that's just perfect, because that's where I was gonna take ya anyway," the tow truck interrupted. He tossed his hook and snagged Cammi in one swift motion and she tried not to grimace. At least it'd get her off the side of the road...

_\--Radiator Springs doesn't look like much at first, going forwards or backwards.--_

"So what brings ya to town?" the tow truck questioned as he circled around and pulled Cammi back onto the pavement.

"Well--" It was exceptionally awkward to be talking at this angle. Not to mention a little embarrassing.

"Have you ever ridden in a helicopter?" he asked before she could continue.

Cammi wasn't sure how to reply.

"I done have. We was flyin' all over the place."

"I'm sure the valley is beautiful from the air," Cammi replied. She could see buildings, now, spreading out behind her. Mostly, she was looking at the pavement. But it was a nice looking road. Very smooth.

"Mmm-hmm. And I could see the whole town an' everything, too. Did you come to see the town?"

"Yes, actually."

They abruptly turned into a driveway and the tow truck unhooked her unceremoniously. Finally, Cammi got a look at where she was. There were tires, and storefronts, and--

"Hey, Luigi! Got a customer for ya!"

_\--The tow truck that came to my rescue is none other than Mater, a member of Lightning McQueen's pit crew. Luigi, the owner of the tire shop that got me rolling again is another.--_

"It's not about Lightning," Cammi said an hour later as she sipped a quart at Flo's V8 Cafe. "It's about how the town has changed and also stayed the same since seeing..."

"Visitors and customers on a daily basis?" Flo suggested. "Nothing has changed too much. I had to hire a little help for the morning rush, of course..."

"You should go out and see the hotel," one of the aforementioned help said quickly. It was late afternoon, but Cammi wasn't about to correct Flo on her comment. Whether the waitress in question was Mia or Tia was lost on Cammi. They'd introduced themselves on her arrival and then chanced places seventeen times. At least.

"I'm staying out there a couple of nights," Cammi said quickly. "But for the first nights, I'm staying in town at the Cozy Cone."

_\--The Cozy Cone motel is exactly as advertised. Cozy and, well, cone-shaped. But there's no reason to linger in a motel when there's a town to explore and the natural beauty of Ornament Valley just beyond.--_

Radiator Springs glowed at night. Neon lit every corner, not that there were many corners to light, and everyone seemed to come out after dark. Music came blaring from hidden stereos and Flo's was packed with every car that wasn't cruising along the town's main street. Even the town's sheriff seemed to be more relaxing and enjoying the evening than keeping a lawful eye on the festivities.

Though to Cammi, the main surprise was that Lightning was amongst everyone, chatting and cruising and just behaving like an uncommonly normal car. The Hudson Hornet was there, too, trying to keep a low profile at Flo's but ultimately failing.

_\--The nightlife of Radiator Springs is in a class by itself.--_

"Heya, how's the new tire?"

Mater slipped in beside Cammi, who had lost her handsome but obviously-shy fire truck cruising partner to Mia-or-Tia not five seconds before.

"Good enough to make me consider a whole new set before I have to go home," Cammi admitted. One, she could pass off as a business expense. A whole set-- well, it depended on how she did with a day of SUV Bootcamp, definitely... She'd signed up midway between her new radial and finding which cone she'd be cozying up in. Sarge, the proprietor, had seemed a little wary of letting her try until she'd explained it was for a magazine.

Then, of course, she'd been offered some organic fuel from a VW bus next door. Despite being tempted, Cammi had politely refused. Some things she probably shouldn't do on the job.

"Are you going to write about me in your magazine?"

"You'll be mentioned, yes," Cammi replied. She couldn't help a chuckle.

There was a flash of red and-- "Mater, may I cut in?"

"Well sure, Lightning," Mater replied. "Didn't know you wanted to cruise with me."

Cammi blinked and tried not to laugh.

"I just want to talk to--" Lightning stared long and hard at Cammi as though that'd help with her name.

"Cammi," Cammi said, then rattled off her magazine name and a couple other little bits to hopefully make her sound less like she was just trying for a quick story.

"I was gettin' interviewed," Mater added.

They'd stopped at the town's lone traffic light and when it turned green, Lightning cut in anyway. Luckily, Mia-or-Tia slipped in a moment later and distracted Mater anyway.

"He's one of a kind," Cammi commented.

"My best friend," Lightning replied. "I'm guessing you've heard about his helicopter ride and possibly one or two other stories of dubious truth?"

"Just the helicopter ride," Cammi said. "Are you curious why I'm not interviewing you?"

Lightning was quiet for a moment.

"A little," he finally admitted. "It's also sort of nice."

"Yeah, what's the point of another Lightning McQueen interview?" Cammi asked before wincing. "I mean... No offense..."

Here she was, cruising with one of the most famous cars in the country, and totally stuffing her tailpipe in her mouth.

"None taken. So do you like the town? Or are you just pretending to like it to write your article?"

_\--How Lightning McQueen changes Radiator Springs long-term is anybody's guess. His racing headquarters isn't on the main drag and attempts to blend in with the structures around it.--_

"This, I like," Cammi said. "The blowout and the cactus earlier weren't promising, but this..." Cruising along, slow, listening to songs from years ago on a street lit by neon - it was like she'd gone back in time. "This, I like."

"The cacti never get any more pleasant," Lightning admitted. "And there are a lot of them."

Before Cammi could inquire, Lightning was stolen away by a light blue coupe that Cammi was sure she recognized from the Cozy Cone.

She wasn't alone long. She even managed to snag a Ferrari as a partner for a couple of blocks.

Honestly, Cammi liked Radiator Springs.

But eventually, the evening festivities ended and Cammi retreated to her cone.

_\--Mornings in Radiator Springs are met with a beautiful sunrise and promise of a new day.--_

And Jimi Fenderix, of course. Cammi watched from outside her cone where she'd settled to watch the town come to life. She couldn't help but think the morning bicker she was watching was a daily occurrence. There almost seemed to be smiling involved.

_\--SUV Bootcamp is exactly as advertised, though an adventurous sedan could learn a few things as well.--_

If nothing else, she learned there were definitely a lot of cacti! Lightning had not fibbed at all. But Cammi was sure she was holding her own against four vehicles twice her size who had clearance to spare. Sarge was not going easy on her, either. Thankfully, previous journalistic experiences gave her an edge.

Well, she'd been off the pavement before, anyway.

_\--Away from the lights of town, the night sky stretches on forever.--_

Cammi wanted to be upset with herself, but she couldn't. It had gotten dark while she'd driven out along a road Tia-or-Mia had suggested she check out. But instead of feeling lost in the endless night, all she could see were stars. Being scared -just a little- was trumped by sheer beauty.

Still, when the neon of the town came back into view, Cammi couldn't help a little sigh of relief.

She pulled into Flo's and ordered what she was fairly sure was going to become her evening usual.

One of the twins was there and Cammi felt bad about not being able tell them apart. Hopefully they'd show up together so she could thank them both. Or the one in question would ask her about the view.

"Hey there."

Cammi nearly backfired. Mater had somehow gotten in front of her, backwards.

"How--"

"Oh, I used to be a ninja," Mater commented with a lopsided grin.

And then he started to tell a story that had everyone gathered around. How much was fact, how much was fiction, and how much was completely ridiculous was anyone's guess, though Cammi didn't think Lightning had ever also been a ninja.

She tried to ignore the throwing stars in the next cone over when she headed to park for the night.

_\--A week in Radiator Springs does not feel like long enough. It's slow, relaxing, beautiful and unique. But there are things to do and see and cars to meet who will change you. It is the best of a world that thankfully exists and (except for the cacti) I will treasure every memory.--_

Not that she was planning on leaving. Radiator Springs did need a newspaper. And Mater used to be a prize-winning reporter, at least according to him.

Cammi didn't really mind; she knew she'd eventually get used to the cacti.


End file.
